Carlos Delko
Carlos Delektorsky Biographical information Born''July, 1 2006'' Age''12/34'' Gender''Male'' Status'' Alive City'' Miami, Flordia Alias'' * Carlos * Big Brother (by Julia) '' Height'' 5'8'' Hair color'' *Black '' Eye color'' *Dark Brown '' Skin color''Bronze'' Portrait by'' * Wilmer Valderrama (Adult) * Marcel Ruiz (Teenager)'' Occupation Job'' * Former Miami-Dade CSI * NCIS Special Agent Rank''Special Agent'' Specialty''Undercover, Tire Tracks, Drug ID, Diving/Water Recovery and Rescue and Blood Splatter'' Family informationn Family members'' * Pavel Delko (Step-Grandfather) * Alexander Sharova (Paternal Grandfather) * Carmen Delko (Paternal Grandmother) * Horatio Caine (Maternal Grandfather) * Julia Caine † (Maternal Grandmother) * Raymond Caine † (Great Uncle) * Yelina Caine (Great Aunt) * Raymond Caine Jr. (Second Cousin) * Madison Caine (Second Cousin) * Marisol Delko † (Aunt) * Two unnamed aunts * Kyle Caine (Uncle) * Morgan Brody (Aunt) * Alexander Caine (Cousin) * Eric Delko (Father) * Rachel Delko (Mother) * Maria Delko (Twin Sister) * Tyler Delko (Younger Brother) * Derek Delko (Younger Brother) * Eric Delko Jr. (Younger Brother) * Julia Delko (Younger Sister) * Pedro Delko (Younger Brother) '' Affiliation Occupation'' * South Pointe Elementary School Student (Formerly) * South Miami Middle Community School Student (Currently/Formerly) * Miami Senior High School Student (Formerly/Graduated) * Miami-Dade Crime Lab CSI level 1 (Formerly) * Miami-Dade Crime Lab CSI level 2 (Formerly) * Miami-Dade Crime Lab CSI level 3 (Formerly) * NCIS Special Agent (Currently) '' Loyalty'' *Delko Family *Caine Family '' Special Agent Carlos Delko is a Special Agent at NCIS. He is the main member of the NCIS Major Case Response Team. He is son to Eric Delko and Rachel Caine. He is the twin brother to Maria and older brother to Derek, Taylor, Eric Jr., Julia and Pedro. He is the nephew Marisol Delko and Kyle Caine. Grandson to Horatio Caine, Julia Eberly, Alexander Sharova and Carmen Delko. He is the step-grandson to Pavel Delko. Personality Being a deep undercover operative for several years, Carlos relies heavily on his own instincts to get him out of trouble, even if it means breaking the rules to do so. He cares deeply about his family and is protective of his sisters Maria and Julia Carlos manages to keep a level-head in tense situations and he has a sense of humor, even in the face of danger. He is also very at ease and very good with people, due to his extensive undercover work. He is also a fan of the Cuban group, Gente de Zona. Skills and Abilities Carlos is a highly skilled undercover agent and is one of NCIS's best at this work with the assignments having left him with sixteen different alias and thirty-two addresses. Carlos is also adept at hand-to-hand combat, able to take on two rogue agents on his own. He also demonstrated similar proficiency at hand-to-hand combat earlier, where he managed to kill a would-be assassin with his own knife by redirecting the knife towards him while maintaining enough of a low profile to avoid drawing attention to himself. Background Born on July, 1 2006, Carlos is the first child alone with his twin sister Maria. He is the son to Eric Delko and Rachel Delko. As a child, Carlos learned to speak multiple languages and had perfect grades like his mother. After Carlos graduated from Highschool, Carlos then worked in Miami as a police officer with the Miami-Dade. In 2026, Carlos went to university and was promoted to detective and joined the Miami-Dade crime lab as CSI level 1. In 2030 he was CSI level 3. Sometime later, Carlos was offered a job over as an NCIS agent and he took it thus becoming an NCIS agent. On June, 6 2034 Carlos marries Rosalinda, during which Rosalinda gets pregnant and in March 7, 2035 his son Jose Delko is born. Category:CSI: Miami Characters Category:Males Category:Caine Family Category:Delko Family Category:Crime Lab Personnel